


Being Spider-Man

by Grinedel



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinedel/pseuds/Grinedel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has a lot of work but with great power comes great responsability and somebody has to help the innocent citizens, right?<br/>A short fluffy fic for your fluffy needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Spider-Man

It happened more and more often. Peter had a lot of work, papers that took all evening to finish. Work or patrol, it was a dilemma that was tearing Pete apart. Therefore, Wade had one day suggested that he went on patrol as Spider-Man instead. 

Peter had been reluctant at first, but he remembered that one time with Chameleon, when Wade had done a really good job at being Spider-Man, and the young hero agreed. Wade had displayed the joyful agitation of a small child as he put the red and blue costume on. Peter had even given him his camera to get some new material for the paper. 

“But Peter, it won’t be you in the picture!” protested the merc.  
“Jonah won’t be able to tell. Besides, I’ll be glad to see YOUR sweet ass front page.” smirked the younger man.

Wade kissed Peter thoroughly before climbing out of the window and swinging away with a loud “WHEEEEEE”

The next morning, just like the last time, there was nothing but praises for Spider-Man in the Daily Bugle, plus an entire article titled “Did Spidey hit the gym?”  
Peter pouted and did some push-ups, regretting the dozen of Wade’s Amazing Pancakes© he had just consumed. 

 

*****************************************

 

Now Wade did most of Peter’s patrols. Sure, he did not have the Spider’s strength or spider-sense but he was as agile and was a natural at using the web-shooters. Peter had even added special gloves and boots imbued with a sticky substance that allowed Wade to stick to walls as his lover did. These days Spider-Man seemed to be everywhere at once.

 

*****************************************

 

Peter was having lunch with Kitty. She was looking at him thoughtfully. 

“how do you do it, Pete, you seem to spend your days on patrol but you keep talking about your classes as if you were actually going?”  
The boy blushed and choked on his cantonese rice.

“Oh… hum… to be honest… it’s not me. It’s Wade.”

Kitty was so surprised at that confession she spat all the water she had been drinking across the table. Peter dried his shirt with an unamused look.  
“Sorry sorry but WADE!? You trust him with your super-hero identity? And the lives of innocent citizens?”

“Of course I do! He’s done nothing but good those past few months… well… except for that AIM research center he blew up… but… yeah I trust him with ‘innocent citizens’, as you put it.”

Kitty had the decency to look contrite. 

“Honestly, Kitty, I haven't been doing any fighting for some time. Nowadays, Wade is more Spider-Man than me.”

And as he was saying it, the realisation dawned on Peter. 

 

***********************************************

 

The next evening, when Wade climbed in from the window, Peter greeted him with a huge smile.

“Hello there, Spidey, how was patrol?”  
“I stopped a mugg… wait… did you just call me Spidey, Spidey?” Wade asked with wide eyes, having just slipped the mask off. 

“Well, I’m not the one wearing the tights, am I?” teased the young man.  
“I can’t stick to walls.” frowned the merc.  
“Can’t you?” countered Peter.

And, plainly visible on Wade’s face, the same realisation that had struck Peter now hit Wade.

“I am Spider-Man.” he stuttered in a quiet voice.

Peter approached and circled the man’s waist with his arms.

“Yes you are. You are Spider-Man as much as me. Just like Clint and Kate are both Hawkeye. We are both Spider-Man.”

Wade’s eyes glistened with unshed tears and buried his face in Peter’s shoulder.  
“Am I… Am I a hero?”  
Peter drew his love’s face up and tenderly kissed his lips.

“You most certainly are.”


End file.
